Blue Eyes
by shura4
Summary: Yondaime ha de encargarse de demasiadas cosas a la vez... si es que esto de ser hokage... (no sabia ni que poner :p) dejenme RR :D


Hola! Jeje, tenía ganas de escribir algo distinto a lo que me tengo acostumbrada, esta vez, quiero hacer una historia más "sentimental" a ver lo que sale... esta es la primera historia en la que pongo palabras japonesas (menuda cosa, pero para mi es una novedad XD) No hagan mucho caso del titulo, que no se me ocurría nada... lo puse asi porque es algo que me llamo mucho la atención del 4º hokage y el título del capitulo es de una canción de Queen. La historia se sitúa antes del ataque del Kiubi (como no UU), la verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que explicar, así que les dejo que lean ya! (Que ilu o)  
  
(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Capítulo 1: One vision  
  
Los bosques de la villa de la hoja, se decía que esta oculta villa ninja recibía su nombre por sus extensos bosques, una amplia zona de árboles en las que era fácil perderse, sus altas copas apenas dejaban pasar los rayos solares haciendo de la zona profunda del bosque un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, la vegetación de estos era tan frondosa que apenas dejaban ver el camino a seguir y ahogaban cualquier grito de auxilio.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de baka!  
  
Bueno... casi todos.  
  
-¡No voy a permitir que te metas con mi perfecta técnica!  
  
Dos pequeñas figuras iban pegado saltos de árbol en árbol moviéndose tan deprisa que ni siquiera se distinguían sus siluetas.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo? Ya te he ganado una vez por hoy ¡aprende a utilizar más tu jutsu y deja de espantar las moscas a patadas, baka!  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?! – Por muy rápido que se moviese se notaba claramente que el chico estaba a punto de arder de rabia.  
  
No muy lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una de las ramas del árbol que más sombra recibía, estaba escuchando un pequeño discman mientras marcaba el ritmo con uno de sus dedos sobre la rodilla, alzo la mirada al cielo y se recoloco unas gafas de sol que llevaba.  
  
-Tsk, ya están otra vez... - donde antes había estado ahora solo se encontraba el discman que seguía funcionando.  
  
-¡De esta no te escapas Kakashi! ¡Di que mi técnica es perfecta! ¡¡Dilo!!  
  
-Cuando consigas derrotarme, y te recuerdo que yo voy ganando Gai.  
  
-¡AAAAH! ¡Eso no va a durar nada! ¡Kono... ua!  
  
Las palabras y la técnica de Gai fueron cortadas de golpe, alguien le había agarrado de repente y colocado bajo el brazo. Se quedo tan sorprendido que solo pudo reaccionar pataleando en el aire y gritando de manera chillona.  
  
"¡Un secuestrador!- Pensaba – si es que ya lo decía mi madre... no se podía ser tan guapo."  
  
Continúo gritando y pataleando hasta que la risa de Kakashi le trajo a la realidad. Abrio los ojos y vio que a solo unos centímetros por delante de él se encontraba su rival enmascarado. Miro hacía la cara de quien aun seguía agarrándole, este con la mano que le quedaba libre se quito las gafas, pero no hizo falta ver sus profundos ojos azules para reconocerle, ya habría tenido pistas suficientes viendo su pelo pincho rubio.  
  
-¿Ho... hokage sama?  
  
Kakashi continúo riéndose ante la cara de incredulidad de Gai. -Siempre me he preguntado como actúan los peces fuera del agua... ahora lo se... pero seguro que no son tan ridículos como tu.  
  
Siguió riéndose mientras señalaba a Gai, pero también se callo de golpe tras un certero puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo por parte de Gai.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Con eso volvemos a estar empatados!  
  
-Auch... ¡ahora veras! – Kakashi tomo impulso para golpear más fuerte en la cara de Gai, pero al igual que el otro chico, Yondaime agarro a Kakashi por la cintura y se lo puso bajo el brazo.  
  
-Chicos, chicos... tranquilos, peleando no se llega a ninguna parte, recordar, la ira lleva al odio, el odio a la duda...-el cuarto hokage siguió hablando mientras Gai intentaba alcanzar a Kakashi para continuar peleando y este cruzaba los brazos resignado mientras notaba como su ojo se iba hinchando cada vez más.  
  
-Los dos tendríais que daros la mano y pediros perdón mutuamente. –Soltó ese comentario tan natural, que los dos chicos se asustaron y miraron a la vez con una cara de: ¿pero - tú – sabes - bien - lo - que - dices?  
  
A Yondaime casi se le caía el goteron típico de "situación absurda de manga" mientras notaba como Kakashi empezaba a corresponder a las amenazas de Gai intentando darle patadas mientras seguía con los brazos cruzados, y lo malo es que tanto uno con los puñetazos y el otro con las patadas las estaban fallando todas teniendo que recibir él, y aunque el uniforme de Konoha estuviera reforzado para evitar los golpes en las zonas vitales aquello ya empezaba a ser molesto.  
  
-¡Bien! No hagáis hoy las paces, pero calmaos de una vez –ni caso le hacían, aunque era hokage nunca había tenido pintas de imponer demasiado- ... en ese caso, tendré que utilizar una formula inventada por mi.  
  
Ambos pararon y prestaron atención antes de comenzar a ir a toda velocidad por el bosque en la alocada carrera del cuarto hokage, cuando pararon llegaron a un árbol sobre el que daba una gran sombra. Yondaime les bajo a ambos al suelo.  
  
-Esperar aquí sin pelearos un momentito ¿vale?  
  
En cuanto se dio la vuelta los dos chicos comenzaron a intentar pisarse los pies.  
  
-Dicen que la música amansa a las fieras... y seguro que no hay nada más relajante que una buena canción de Queen...- Yondaime miraba a su alrededor buscando su discman.  
  
-Si, ya casi se hasta cual deberíais escuchar... tiene que estar por... ¿Dónde esta mi discman?- Parecía que se le caían las lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
Miro hacía los dos chicos como buscando una explicación, ambos se encogieron de hombros. Echo otro vistazo a su alrededor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
  
-¡Buaaaa, snif snif! ¡¡Mi discman!! Con el cariño que yo le tenía y me lo han robado... ¿y ahora que haré en las tardes que tenga que entrenar? ¡Quiero mi discman!  
  
-Pues para variar podrías probar a enseñarnos cosas nuevas...  
  
Yondaime no escuchaba.  
  
-Oye Kakashi... ¿y si lo dejamos para otro día? Yo ahora tengo que regresar con mi grupo y no se tu, pero creo que hemos perdido el climax de la batalla. Gai señalo hacía Yondaime que continuaba tirado en el suelo llorando por la desaparición.  
  
-Ok, ya nos veremos- Kakashi le dio la espalda mientras Gai se marchaba del lugar en medio de una nube de humo.  
  
Yondaime seguía tirado en el suelo pero ya no hacía ruido. -¿Ya se ha ido?  
  
-Si sensei.  
  
-Bien.- Se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo.  
  
-¿Has fingido todo esto para que se marchase?  
  
-¡Exacto!- "aunque la verdad... no tengo ni idea de donde esta mi discman." Penso.  
  
Kakashi se toco el ojo, aun lo notaba palpitando. Yondaime se coloco a su altura y le echo un vistazo.  
  
-Mal... ese ojo no tiene buena pinta Kakashi... ¡venga! Sana, sana culito de rana...  
  
-Na...nani?- Kakashi no se movía de la sorpresa, pero consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo antes de que su maestro le plantase un beso en el parpado.  
  
Al ver la reacción, Yondaime le saco la lengua burlonamente, parecia que le había quedado bastante claro que no debía de haber echo eso. -Venga, que te invito a comer ramen.  
  
Kakashi sospechaba...no era la primera vez que su maestro se había comportado así, algo estaba pasando, y Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento, además, toda esta situación estaba quedando muy yaoi ¿no? -Debería comer más verduras y menos fideos...  
  
-¡Otra ración más!  
  
-¡Marchando!  
  
-Bien – Yondaime ya llevaba tres cuencos pero parecía que su estomago no tuviese fin.  
  
-Acabaras reventando...- Kakashi ya había terminado de comer (NA: jo, y yo no lo he visto sin la bandana U.U) y esperaba impaciente a que su maestro terminase.  
  
Este ya estaba sorbiendo el caldo que quedaba al fondo del nuevo plato. -Delicioso... Kakashi, se que últimamente he estado un poco distraído con vuestro entrenamiento, pero me alegro que tu continúes asistiendo a ellos sin falta, aunque siempre llegues tan tarde... me pregunto porque tus compañeros de equipo no han seguido tu ejemplo...  
  
El chico resoplo, bueno, no podía estar aguantando siempre la nueva actitud de su maestro y tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, y ya que había sacado el tema... -Es por tu comportamiento.  
  
-Nani? ¿Mi comportamiento? ¿Qué pasa con el?  
  
Kakashi volvió a resoplar y tomo aire. -No se si te has dado cuenta, pero últimamente nos tratas... distinto, es como si... pensases que somos unos niños –Kakashi estaba procurando elegir las palabras adecuadas para no enfadar a su maestro.  
  
-¿Qué os trato como si fuerais niños?- Sonrió.  
  
-¡Si! ¿Qué era eso de hoy de "sana, sana culito de rana"? Y todos los demás comentarios... ya no somos unos crios así que no nos trates como tales.  
  
Yondaime comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras Kakashi se aguantaba la rabia. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
  
-Nada, nada, je, es solo que no pensé que me fuera a afectar tanto...  
  
-¿Afectar? ¿El qué?  
  
-¿No te lo he dicho?... -Kakashi negó con la cabeza. –Bueno... me dijeron que esto me podía pasar, ya sabes, esa actitud tan para crios como tú dices, imagine que eran tonterías que...  
  
-Yondaime sensei, ¿podría abreviar?  
  
-Err, si, si, claro. Pues veras, hace poco que mi esposa, Hokuto, creo que tu la conoces, es muy guapa y muy simpática, pues ella, regreso de una misión en otra aldea, yo ya le había dicho que no tendría que haber ido, que era demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y... vale, vale iré al grano. –La mirada asesina de Kakashi había funcionado una vez más.  
  
-Bueno resulta que cuando llegó me anuncio una importante noticia, me dijo que no podría volver a realizar una nueva misión en un tiempo, aunque en el estado en el que la vi, no era de extrañar...  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- El chico comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le hubiera podido ocurrir a Hokuto.  
  
Yondaime se hincho de orgullo. -Pronto voy a ser padre.  
  
-NANI?!  
  
(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))  
  
Ya ta! Hasta el siguiente episodio! (pero antes unos comentarios :P ) Al final no estaba muy segura si el 4º hokage se llamaba Yondaime o si esto era la traducción de 4º hokage (tal y como ponen en el anime) sino es asi, tómenlo como un nombre propio, ne? Agradecimientos a Yuna por las aclaraciones de ultima hora!  
  
Puf, no me decidía entre ningún nombre en especial para la mujer de Yondaime, así que elegí este, que era el que más me gustaba Hokuto, que es un personaje muy mono de Tokio Babylon, pero la forma exterior, no quiero ponerla de este personaje, así que esto es aun un misterio :p  
  
No creo que tenga que dejar aclaraciones.... O si? Bueno, si quieren algo pregúntenlo y en el siguiente capitulo se les aclarará (o al menos espero poder hacerlo UU) Terminando ya, déjenme review!!!! Ke hacen una ilu y no cuestan nada 


End file.
